


A Lions cub

by Stardoom



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Aeidon & Gavriel, Other, tog - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26431771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stardoom/pseuds/Stardoom
Summary: What if Gavriel found Aedion when he was in the war camps ( Near the begining). This is about Gavriel and Aedion's father and son realationship.
Relationships: Son and father
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

Just a heads up, I will be changing things in this fan fiction to help benefit my story. I also don't own any of the character's. Sarah J. Maas owns TOG series. I will also posted this on wattpad. 

___Gavriel's____POV______

" So, Lorcan." Fenry's said, tilting his head forward a bit, " Why did the Queen send Gavriel, Rowan, you, and I on this lovely, extremely boring trip?"

Lorcan did flat out ignored him. He didn't give any recolonization that he was even speaking nor that he was there.

" OK, Rowan?" He said turning towards our brother. He didn't so much as acknowledge his existence.

" I know that you don't know gavriel so I won't bother asking you." I nodded my head in thanks," My brother said that our queen is expecting us to bring someone along back with us. Do you guys have any ideas of who?" He asked looking back and forth between lorcan and Rowan.

I could hear Rowan's quiet growl of annoyance. That is what shut fenrys up.

( A couple days later)

I started smelling something in the air. It was something similar... yet different.

" Gavriel." Rowan said.

That is what got me out of my gaze toward the direction of the smell.

"Why-" He started but Fenry's so rudely interrupted, " Why do you keep sniffing the air? I don't smell anything interesting. All there is is the war camp that's close by." 

Rowan let out a growl, louder than the last time. Fenrys backed down and found the ground very interesting to look at. Lorcan and Rowan were still looking at me, waiting for an answer.

I sighed, " I don't know. I just smell a familiar scent, but at the same time its not familiar but very distinguishable. I can't put my finger on it." 

They nodded and looked ahead once more. I even caught them a couple times trying to catch a scent. 

When we started to get closer the scent seemed to drive me. Drive to protect, to help and secure. But Secure what?

My feet started moving faster and faster, into a speed walk. Then a jog. I started running at full speed when I smelled blood. The others where saying something, but I couldn't hear them. 

I wouldn't stop. Couldn't stop. My instincts where driving me crazy. Telling me to protect, fight, and kill. 

Red. I was now only seeing red. My instincts are taking over. I am not slowing down, if something is in my way. It's destroyed in a matter of seconds. Nobody and nothing will be in my way. 

My head is not thinking strait. I don't know why I'm acting this way. All I know is that I need to get rid of the threat.


	2. Chapter 2

___Lorcan's___POV_____

It started out as sniffing in the air for gavriel. Then a speed walk, a jog. Finally, a full on run. What is making him like this? 

Rowan and I are close to him while fenrys is struggling to keep up. I'm gonna have to do more training in the running department. Rowan is yelling at him to stop but it's like we don't even existence.

His face is what's Terrifying. His glare is vicious and death it self.

What has made gavriel this way? A Mate? Is his mate in danger? Did he keep his mate hidden from Queen maeve and that is who we are scent to pick up. 

The queen never did specify who we were going to pick up. She just said to go to an adarlan war camp that is nearest to Terrasen a bring someone to her. She said gavriel will know once he see's him. " It would be a nice greeting for him. A nice surprise for him." She said. But what did she mean by that?

We reached the war camp way faster than we expected but he didn't stop there. He went running into the camp, he slowed down a bit and if your eyes were not as trained as I then you wouldn't have noticed the little difference.

He stormed into the commanders office, his face with the anger of a lion. All I heard was " You useless demi-fae" with some mean language followed with it ( said by the commander). He went strait for the commanders throat. 

I couldn't believe what I smelled in the commanders tent.

It's the first time in millennial's that I was speechless.

A lion's cub.

A young boy. About 12-13. Small but he will grow.

He doesn't really look like gavriel, except for his body structure and his nose. What I could see of his nose anyway, it was broken and bloody up. He has the bluest eyes and blond hair that I could only assume that came from both parents.

The kid was on the ground, all beat up. Blood everywhere. He had an black eye, broken nose, swollen fingers, some cuts on his arms with blood gushing out. His legs all bruised so he could still walk but making it painful to do so.

I quickly realized that the commander was not beating him up because he did something wrong, no. He was getting beat up because he is demi-fea. That does not sit well with me.

It only took a couple seconds to wrap up what was happening in my head. I then, as quickly as I could separated gavriel from the commander.

The kid looked up at me and gavriel, not a single tear in his eyes. He looked between me and gavriel until I said, " leave." in a growl.

The kid nodded and left to go take care of his wounds. Fenry's and Rowan never took their eyes off of him until he left the tent.

Meanwhile, gavriel Roared at me for growling at his son and not letting him punish the commander for how he treated his son.


	3. Chapter 3

___Aedion's___POV____

Commander William was taking his anger out on me again. Calling me " Worthless fae" and " Prince with no kingdom" but using more foul language. 

Every time he calls me prince it reminds me of my home that I lost with my only family. The cousin who I once loved so fiercely.

He was beating me up because nobody will protect me, that is why no tears are shed.

I don't know what made this time so different. why somebody would start to protect me now. A fully grown fae male pushed the commander off of me and to the ground harshly. The male seems so similar but I can't put my finger on it. I dare say that he looks a bit like me.

I take a look around me and I can't believe my eyes. Rowan, Fenrys, Lorcan, and gavriel are here. Right in front of me. The legendary warriors, minus Connall and Vaughan.

This is embarrassing, they must think that I'm weak. A no good soldier.

I look towards gavriel and lorcan once more. Most of my focus is on gavriel though.

" Leave." Lorcan growled at me. It made me really terrified so I nodded and left. I could feel everyone's gazes on me as I left the tent to go to my own.

As soon as I got to my shared tent with Jay, I started use what I had to heal. Sticks, Cloths, and water. 

Then Fenrys showed up in my tent. I was startled and fell over from my crouching position.

He looked at me a while before saying, " Hey cub, what's your name?" He said it softly like he was scared that he would frighten a wounded animal. I guess I am kinda a wounded animal.

" Aedion, Sir." I said. It sounded tight and came out really fast. I don't really get why he called be cub though.

" Well aedion, why didn't you go to the nurse?" He questioned.

" The commander Banned me from going to the nurse when I'm training or when he likes to take his stress out on me. He say's its a waist of materials." 

" Does he beat you up often?" He asked, shadows started covering his eyes.

" He does it pretty frequently sir."

" I see, I will be back with healing supplies so you could heal your wounds properly."

" Yes sir." Then he left. He wasn't gone to long just enough to wrap my head around the fact that the legendary Fenrys is willing to help heal my wounds. This might be the best day of my life.

He came back with the healing stuff and started to patch up my wounds. He asked about my family and how I ended up here. He asked things like what I like and my favorite things. I told him that my favorite item is a little mountain lion stuffed animal that my mother gave me. He chuckled at that. I kinda regret telling him that piece of information.

" Tomorrow we are leaving," He stated, that's disappointing. I hoped that I could see a little of action from them, " With you." What.

"Am I allowed to speak my mind at the moment, sir." 

He stared at me for a while before I said, " But I am supposed to stay here."

He chuckled. I regret saying that. I feel so stupid. I should have just nodded.

" Do you want to stay here? Waste your days rotting in this war camp?" 

I looked down and said, " No sir."


	4. Chapter 4

_____Fenrys___POV______

A lion's cub. Gavriel's kid. I watched him leave, all bloody and bruised up. I felt like I needed to protect him too. He is my blood brothers child. Does that make me a blood Uncle? Is this the guy whom we have to pick up?

I used my power and winnow to his tent.

" Hey cub." He looked very uneasy," What's your name?" 

"Aedion, sir." I wish I could tell him that he doesn't have to call me sir, but Uncle. Now that I think about it, Uncle Fenrys has a nice ring to it.

" Why didn't you go to the nurse?" 

" The commander say's it's a waste of materials." This kid. I can't believe how he let's people push him around and still be polite.

" I will leave for a little while to go get you some healing supplies." 

He said," Thank you." Then I left. And I was the river, a little ways from the camp. That is where we have set up camp for the night.

Gavriel perked up towards me and asked, " Do you have any news about my son? Like his name and stuff." 

" His name is Aedion, " Then gavriel started to mumble Aedion until a big smile appeared on his lips, " He also said that the commander beat's him up when he the commander is frustrated or angry." 

Gavriel smile quickly got taken over by a dark shadow of anger.

" Gavriel, you can't go see him right now. He is probably confused about having a father now." Rowan said.

I grabbed some medical supplies and left once again.

I started asking aedion questions while I healed him. What places he likes. What foods that he likes. towards the end I stated to ask about his family. Gavriel is going to be sad that aedion's mother is gone. I can't believe he is a prince though. How did Gavriel knock up a princess? He told me that he doesn't know who his father is. I don't know if I should tell him or not.

" Hey, Aedion." 

" Yes sir."

How am I going to tell him who his father is? I can't just say 'Guess what your gavriels child and I'm your blood sworn uncle.' Or I could do that. 

" I am no longer the youngest of the blood bond family group thing. Gavriel has a son."

" Really? Who?" He said, finally looking at me when he speaks and not the ground.

"Well, that's the funny thing." Why is this really hard. All of my words are breaths. Why did he have to look at me at this exact moment? " Uhm. Why do you think Gavriel protected you from the commander. He has to look out for his cub that the mother hid from him."

He sat there. Spaced out.

' Uh, guys. I'm not sure that I did the correct thing.' I said, shouting down the blood bond.

'fenrys. what did you do this time.' Rowan replied.

' Well, I told Aedion that he's gavriels son.' I winced slightly when I said that.

'...'

' Gavriel?'

' It's fine, did you tell him that we are leaving tomorrow?'

'Not yet. I am going to though.'

' OK. Next time, lets talk about this before we tell somebody something like that.'

'All right. Thank you for not being mad gavriel.'

'Oh I am plenty of mad, but I am not choosing to yell and or punish you at the moment.'

'... thank you for not yelling at me then' 

' Your welcome fenrys'

" Well, kid you are going with us when we go back to the palace, have a good night and make sure everything is packed for tomorrow. I covered your cuts a bruises with healing oil stuff and goodnight." 

He only nodded in his state of shock. I winnowed back to my blood sworn brothers.


	5. Chapter 5

____Gavriel's____POV____

I could only see red. I smelled a cub. Not anybody's cub. My cub. I lunged at the commander whom was causing my cub to suffer. Not long after, Lorcan was holding my back. He guided me towards the exit of the tent, my eyes never leaving the commander and his tent until Fenrys came back.

" Do you have any news of my son?" I asked, " Like his name and stuff?" 

He looked at me with a smile, " His name is Aedion,"

Aedion. Aedion Aedion. Aedion. 

The name on my lips feels it's healing my heart. I could feel my lips making a smile that I fogot that I had.

Fenrys continued without looking at me, " Hey also said that the commander beat's him up when he the commander is frustrated or angry."

My smile quickly came off of my face. My brain is only thinking of ways to Torture and kill the commander. I didn't even know when fenrys left.

Usually I am very calm and collective, but anger like this is what I have never experienced before. I have a very strong need for destruction.

I stood up, but then sat back down when rowan said, " Gavriel, you can't go see him right now. He is probably confused about having a father now." 

" Hey rowan." I said trying to not let anger in my voice," Do you want to spar with me?" I asked as I stood up.

Rowan grunted and followed my lead out into a clear area a couple feet away from where we set up our camp.

I took all of my anger and stress on that spar. I tried to at least it still lingers. After all, we are still close to the war camp that Aedion is in.

My son.

My son Aedon.

My goodness.

I have a son.

My cub.

That's crazy to think about.

' Uh, guys. I'm not sure that I did the correct thing.' Fenrys said down the blood bond.

'fenrys. what did you do this time.' Rowan replied. We stopped sparing to listen/talk into this very important conversation. If it is not important we will ignore him like we always do.

Oh no. If anything else happened to my son, I will kill everyone in this cursed war camp and I'll start with the poor excuse of a Commander.

' Well, I told Aedion that he's gavriels son.'

No. 

It was gonna happen eventually.

I sighed.

' Gavriel?'

' It's fine, did you tell him that we are leaving tomorrow?" I asked.

'Not yet. I am going to though.' he replied.

OK. Next time, lets talk about this before we tell somebody something like that.'

'All right. Thank you for not being mad gavriel.'

'Oh I am plenty of mad, but I am not choosing to yell and or punish you at the moment.'

'... thank you for not yelling at me then'

' Your welcome fenrys'

I put my hands on my face and sat down on a log that was close to the fire lorcan had made. Not long after fenrys came back.

My head shot up and looked at fenrys.

" How old is he?"

" He's 13."

My eyes went wide. I could also feel the atmosphere switch from a slightly curiosity to tense. I could feel them looking at me, waiting for me to go at the commanders throat again.

" Isn't the age limit 15?" I said shakily, barely holding in my anger. My claws, gripping the log that I am sitting on.

" That is correct, but since the war broke out, addarlen captured him and forced him into the camps."

I looked him strait in the eye's and said, " Why did nobody fetch him out yet. He is a prince for goodness sake."

I felt rowans confusion. I could feel him thinking who I hooked up with.

" Well his mothered died," My angry stare softened. My fierce warrior. Gone before I could see our complete perfect, loving family," His uncle ( his mothers cousin. The king) didn't want to take care of him so she sent him to his aunt's ( aelin's mother) kingdom." That's when rowan went wide eyed.

" You hooked up with the queen's or at the time, crowed princess cousin?" 

I ignored him of course and looked at Fenry's to continue.

"Then the war happened and the kingdom fell. Non of his royalty family wants to take the time to get him out." My anger started to boil once more. How dare they not rescue his son from this place.

" Anything else?" I grumbled.

" Well, before his mom died, she gave him a mountain lion stuffed animal that he carries with him everywhere.

Lorcan chuckled at that. I even chuckled at that. It was nice to see that she gave Aedion a little hint of who his father is. It's nice that she remembers me.

I calmed down a bit and asked, " Anything else?" 

" Yeah he was born on yumela's ( I don't know if I spelled it correctly. Please correct me if I spelled it wrong) day." 

" yumela's day?" I asked as I leaned forward.

" Yeah, he say's that he never had a birthday party because of it. Not even when his mother was alive." 

I nodded. I made a mental note of that.

" He also like's to explore places. No map, no guide. He say's he likes the adventure and freedom that is given.He doesn't care if he gets lost or not. I asked him why and he said ' that way the next I most likely will remember.'"

I have to make sure to not give him a tour. I crawled into my sleeping bag, waiting for tomorrow so I could get to know my son better.

____Time____Skip___Next____Day____

( Still Gavriel's pov)

I woke up way earlier than usual. I couldn't get back to sleep. All I could think about is my son in this war camp. How my instincts roared at me to get him and go far away from this place.

I ended up waking everybody up because I just kept on circling are whole camp. I wonder if he smells it, smells how our scents are so similar. If he can smell that he is my cub, that I am his lion. I hope he can smell that I will protect him threw everything and will fight Maeve herself to protect him.

I went to hunt for our breakfast because if I am awake, I could at least be useful.

After we all ate, everybody started to pack there stuff back up. I already backed my stuff up because I had nothing to do when I first awoke. I did put some extra meat in my bag in case my cub got hungry on the trip.

Fenys went to fetch Aedion even though, I have nothing to do.

When Fenrys and Aedion winnowed to the area that once was our camp, Aedion immediately tensed.

He looked at all of us, then his head went strait to the ground. He is terrible at concealing his emotions He was giving off waves of nervousness and anxiety.

The others thankfully ignored this and started going back to the kingdom.


	6. Chapter 6

_____Aedion's____POV______

Maeve. I have only heard story's of her until now. Only rumors of her existence, only fairy tales of what she looks like. As I kneel to the floor before her, I can feel her power pushing against me. Not gonna lie, Its freaky scary.

I look at my father for comfort, not like I am gonna tell him that that was the reason to why I looked at him.

I don't Know why Maeve stared me down. If it's to intimidate me, then she is doing an amazing job. I find it strange that she won't talk to me. She speak's to my father and Lorcan as if I am not here. I think that's how she likes to get on people's nerve's, I think.

" You may all rise. Please head to your rooms. A servant will show Aedion to Gavriel's room. While you guys where gone, I had the servant put another bed there. You are all dismissed, except gavriel." She said signalling a shoo with her hand.

I got up and took a little look around with my eye's until I spotted the servant. She looked about my age, if not younger and lead me to his room. Sorry, our room.

It is quiet far from the throne room, by the mountains if I remember the map correctly. I don't like this place one bit. Something about the castle is not right. This room is the exception. It has a nice homie feel to it. Daisies and other beautiful flowers are on the balcony. The room smells like sunshine and mountain water, just like him. My father?

What do I call him, papa, dad, father? Or do I call him by his first name? Does he not want me? By how he is acting towards me, I would guess that he didn't know that I existed. I walked toward the bed that smelled the least like him and layed there. Eventually falling asleep.

____Gavriel's____POV______

When everybody left, I kept kneeling.

" Look at me child." She said, her voice sounds like knifes going into my heart. I looked up at her, glaring, "I guess your not a child anymore. After all, you do have a son."

I kept my mouth shut. Scared that if I spoke, I would only later regret what I said. As she just stated, I now have a son whom I have to protect with my life. I can no longer take chances.

" How is he? He looks like a teen. At least he isn't in his terrible two's. But, teenagers are rather rebellious." She stopped to watch me, " Say something." She edged.

" He is well, your highness. Though it's not like we talked long on the trip. To be truthful it was rather awkward."

" Of course it was awkward." She snapped, " He probably thought that his father abandoned him when he was young. And to now find out that he works for me, in the city that is known for having homeless demi-fae such as him and doing nothing about it and instead trying to kill and get rid of his kind. He probably thinks that you are gonna kill him. You know, because we can't have worthless blood lines to lead out ancestry. And this meeting we are having is not gonna help it either."

" Are you telling me to kill him your highness?" Worry started arising in me. I would kill myself before I would EVER in the slightest hurt him.

" No, No. I am just telling you that if you wanted to kill him. That it's ok. His human family doesn't want him, and his fae family doesn't have to either. So to put him out of his misery, you could kill him. Unless you like him, then keep him."

I hate the fact that we are talking about him like he is a pet, but I can't do anything about it because she is already thinking about his death. " I'll keep him, your highness." 

She looked at me up and down and said, " He better not get in anybody's way. I will send servants to get him some tutor's, you and the other boys are free to train him in fighting in his free time. Him learning to fight is not my priority, it never will be. Him taking ruling his dear aunt's old country will be. Thus he will be mainly taught on how to run the kingdom, you know. A filler when I am not there. He will start proper schooling next week. You have no work until he starts school. You are dismissed."

I left. Pondering. Confused on what I should think. One thing is for, I am so happy that he will never be sent into war. 

But, I am also confused on if he would be bound to my blood bond with her. Does it affect him because he was born when I am locked by the bond, or not?


End file.
